


Let Me Assist You

by IheartKyloRen



Series: Sweet, Sassy, and Sexy Rey/Ben One Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartKyloRen/pseuds/IheartKyloRen
Summary: Rey moves to California where she becomes the personal assistant to the most admired actor in Hollywood. Only he isn’t what the media makes him out to be. Broken by his own fame and fortune he finds himself dabbling in drinks and women to take the edge off. Until Rey refuses to give up on and protect him from his own misguided choices. Before long she becomes the barrier between him and the rest of the world.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Sweet, Sassy, and Sexy Rey/Ben One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985639
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128





	Let Me Assist You

Rey’s dream job and she is totally failing at it. She isn’t sure how she managed to land the position as Ben Solo’s, actor of the decade’s, assistant but she did. Her friends back home were green with envy and threatened to move from their quiet Midwest town to the busy lifestyle of Hollywood and celebrities. It isn’t fabulous she reminds them showing them in their video chats the size of her studio apartment in a cute little villa complex that she pays way too much for.

The truth of it is she doesn’t want them to see what she sees. The man off screen in his natural element is not what the media has fed them. She’s only been working with him for the better part of the year, but she immediately realized why he manages to go through assistants so quickly. If it weren’t for the NDA the company that employs her forces the assistants to sign he’d be tabloid fodder for years.

The typical behavior of Ben Solo is a fast-paced, liquor & caffeine fueled, melodramatic all around rage. Being the most highly demanded actor has its setbacks. If she weren’t using her job to see behind the scenes so she could break into the business she would have abandoned the job weeks ago.

Most days she is on coffee runs through the morning, fetching dry cleaning and protein drinks in between. The afternoons are filled with more coffee and verifying appointments, dates, calling his dates back to cancel or go over his own idea of NDA. She’s the wall between him and the rest of the world most days. Ben Solo’s gatekeeper.

A journal and datebook constantly in hand, she always has a pen or a pencil behind her ear, sometimes an extra tucked into the back pocket of her jeans. A bag strapped to her waist contains mints, cell charger, his back up credit card, floss, anything that happens to suddenly be needed when it’s never near so it happens to be near.

Her first raise came a month in after she stuck it out when most make it a week. Her second came at six months and she figures while she’s at it she may as well keep it up. She could use the money. It’s about the only way she can afford her studio and still eat.

Keeping her busy almost every day of the week, if she gets more than a day off, she becomes concerned. A binge usually the result of a weekend of drinking his sorrows into an oblivion is about the only thing that keeps him from his work or checking in with her. The first time it happened she made him give her a spare key. Reluctantly, he did on the agreement he had to be missing from contact for at least 24 hours.

Checking her wrist for the time on her Fitbit, he has exactly five minutes to return her calls or texts. The cab will take that long to wind up into the hills to his private drive. She’s confident she’ll be walking in on the minute of the most recent 24 hours he’s been MIA. He is still a human being and after working with him for almost nine months she has to admit she does care about his overall well-being.

It is hard to blame him for his actions when he has been abused by the entertainment business and the general public the way he has. He’s to blame for some of it, but he could have made better choices along the way. Sadly, the rest of the world sees him in an entirely different light. They find him charming, handsome, and kind. Not that he isn’t those things too, he’s more passively those traits than his others.

A hefty sigh and she lifts the key into his lock, stepping in and disarming the alarm system just in case it is active and he isn’t actually home. She can smell the alcohol permeating the air as soon as she turns around to investigate the main room. Beer and whiskey, a few pairs of personal clothing items from some, certainly, strange women.

Chairs have been knocked over, a side table to the sofa broken along with the vase that was on top of it. Even the glass coffee table was shattered with a dusting of white in a few places. Shaking her head angrily she makes her way into the kitchen to find it equally dismantled and filthy, then circles back to the staircase to head up the stairs a broom in tow.

The door is wide open and he is face down, head hanging from the side of the mattress, his feet from the opposite corner. His tall body taking up most of the space of the bed while two girls are curled up together next to him. First checking that he is breathing comfortably, she goes to the desk on the other side of his room and grabs two forms and a clipboard.

Nudging the first girl awake she slaps a pen in her groggy hand and forces her to sign it, having the next do the same. They start to get lippy with her when she throws their clothes at them and tells them to get out, explaining they’ve signed a NDA and will not speak of anything that happened to anyone. Arguing with her, she chases them down the stairs and out into the drive half naked with their clothes balled in their hands.

“Nice work, Miss Rey, always a pleasure.” Ben’s cook and house maid, Pearl smiles a congratulatory smile at her, though she looks weary with all the cleaning ahead of her.

“You as well, Pearl. Has he been partying all weekend?”

“You know him. One bad review is all it takes. This was a rough one. Three days.”

Three days? She thinks. That means he’s been able to hide it from her when they were talking and working together at the end of last week. Now she is furious. Her grip tightening around the broom handle she storms back up the stairs and into his room.

“Get up you lazy fuck!” she shouts at him.

He barely stirs, stretching a bit, never opening his eyes. She jumps onto the bed and stands beside him smacking him with the broom.

“I said get up,” she enunciates, “You lazy fuck!”

After a moment he seems to become suddenly alert and rolls over holding his hands before him in defense.

“I’m up. Christ, Rey, what is with you?”

“Me?” she shouts irritated by his question. “No Ben, what the hell is a matter with you?”

Waving her off he goes to the bathroom. Rey, no longer caring about his boundaries follows him in and continues to shout as he takes a piss.

“What the?”

“Ben Solo, this will be the last time I have to rescue you.”

“Rey, I’m in the bathroom.”

“I don’t give a damn. Do you have any idea how many times I have seen your drunk naked ass? Or your penis for that matter. Oooh, big boy is shy now?” She waves her hands in exaggeration to her comment.

Gaping at her, he flushes the toilet and washes his hands as a courtesy to her presence. Turning around and leaning against the counter to face her.

“You have?”

“I could have sucked your dick a dozen times and you wouldn’t even remember. Like I said, this is the last time this shit happens. I’m moving in and babysitting you full time, and I don’t give a rat’s ass if that offends you. I’m not going to watch you flush away a career or your life because you aren’t happy. Damn it Ben, you should be. Look at what you have!” Groaning she waves her fists at him in frustration and walks away.

He follows her in silence watching her pick over his room, gathering trash, then clothing. Taking the time to toss the remainder of the girl’s clothes into the trash.

“I have a maid, Rey. You don’t have to,” he starts.

“Like hell I don’t. I’m not making Pearl clean this and you shouldn’t either, it’s a bit out of her pay grade and you shouldn’t be living like a pig anyhow.”

Nodding he bends over and picks up a few items. She snatches them from his grip and tosses them on top of the laundry basket.

“You are kind of feisty. I miss my twenties,” he attempts to joke with her.

“Oh, so you _are_ too old to party like a teenager. At this rate you’ll be missing your thirties as well. Go shower, you smell like a month long rave.”

Dropping his boxers before her, she turns away, as he turns back to the bathroom. She looks back to see only his bare ass as he disappears behind the closed door. Shaking her head at him she takes the laundry down to the laundry room and tosses in the first load.

“I have to say, you are perfect for him,” Pearl says as she comes back out.

“Pearl, I appreciate your thoughts, but I’m not looking for a child to raise.”

“Yes, Miss Rey. I understand. When shall I expect to have your room ready for your moving in to babysit?”

“Touché ,” Rey grins. “I can’t watch him ruin his career. He does deserve better than that.”

“I agree.”

Storming back up the stairs, stopping at the linen closet for a fresh pair of sheets, she enters his room to hear the shower turn off. By the time she sets the folded sheets on a bed stand he steps out with a towel around his waist a billow of steam following him.

“Still here?”

She glances up at him. “Expect me to be your worst nightmare from now on.”

“Can’t be my best fantasy? I’m already naked and freshly showered.” He wags his eyebrow at her.

Grabbing the sheets she jerks them from the bed. “I would never fuck you, Ben Solo. God, when was the last time you even had a blood test?”

“Last month. I get tested regularly. You are my assistant, why don’t you know that?” He questions walking past the bed to the dresser. Dropping his towel he reaches in the top drawer for his boxers.

Ignoring his beautiful bare ass she moves around the bed tucking the fitted sheet over the corners of the mattress. “I guess that’s one you failed to share with me. Give me the next appointment I’ll put it on the books.”

“See, I don’t really need that one monitored by you. What happens when you forget your book somewhere at some cafe after work where it falls into the wrong hands?”

“You are a notorious slut and frankly, it makes you look responsible. It’s something you could improve on your image with.”

“Slut? At least I’m getting some.” He smugly grins walking into his closet.

She scoffs at him snapping the flat sheet over the mattress. “Ben Solo’s assistant doesn’t have time for personal relationships, let alone the energy for one night stands. I work six days a week most weeks, and even when I am off I’m still working on my notes and your schedule and prepping for the next week. So excuse me if I’m not _getting some_ while I do my best to give you enough time to.”

Laughing as he digs through the closet he pulls out a pair of jeans and a shirt. “Well, I do appreciate that.”

“You should appreciate that I have kept you out of rehab on several occasions.” She snickers tossing him the pillow cases. “Finish your own damn bed.

“Wait, rehab?” He grabs her arm before she can pass.

Peeling his fingers off of her arm she looks up into his eyes. “Guess I have my secrets too. Your agent has recommended it numerous times. I was supposed to be researching nice ones, but I insisted you will straighten up. I was wrong.”

Clearing his throat he straightens his posture pulling his shirt over his head and down his fit torso. “I do appreciate it.”

“Good. I’m going home to get my things. I expect your bed made and your laundry gathered by the time I get back. I’m having Pearl dump your bar on my way out, so don’t even think of drinking today. There’s water in the fridge you should hydrate.”

“Yes, mother.” He folds his arms over each other across his chest and rolls his eyes.

Heading back to Ben’s house she stops on the way to grab some sushi for lunch. She steps through the front door to hear the alarm sound. Easily tapping in the code she turns around to see him standing there with annoyance written on his face.

“Please, like I don’t know all of your codes and passwords. Take my bags to my room and meet me in the kitchen.” She clicks her tongue with a smile leaving him in the foyer with his head bowed.

Setting out plates and sauces she prepares some glasses of ice water and waits patiently for his return. He strides in timidly taking a seat adjacent to her. Flipping her book open between them, but facing her she holds a pencil in one hand while using her other to grab a piece of sushi. Dipping it into the sauce she pops it into her mouth as she reads over the day. Silently, he picks out a few pieces of his own and sets them on his plate.

“I’ve canceled everything original to today. I have scheduled in visit from a yoga instructor and a massage therapist in a couple hours. And a meditation session for this evening before dinner.”

He gawks at her, humored by her list. “Um, Rey, I have no interest in those things.”

“No, but your life requires some tranquility and quiet, so suck it up.” Her eyes go down her list instead of giving him the benefit of her attention.

Sighing like a child not getting out his chores he sits back in his chair and tosses another piece into his mouth. “I could just fire you.”

“You won’t. I’m the only one who has stuck with you this long.”

“Why is that? Don’t I irritate you too?”

“I must be certifiable. The difference between me and the others is I’m not in this just for money. I care about your well-being as it is a reflection of my performance. So, in a last ditch effort we are going to get you clean and back on your feet, and keep you out of strange panties. Sorry, but you don’t need them. Eventually, they are going to give you something that maybe you can’t cure.”

“You’re familiar, can I get into yours?” He smirks when she glances up at him.

“No.”

Feigning a frown he grabs another piece and tosses it in his mouth. “Well, one day maybe.”

“No.” Rey laughs and folds her book closed. “Not in this lifetime Solo. Here, I’m done.” She places her plate closer to him, finishing her water then setting her glass next to it.

“And? Where’s Pearl?” He pushes them back towards her.

“I gave her the rest of the week off. Told her you would still pay her, so dishes are on you. And your laundry needs to be folded too. I’ll be on the back porch with this book once you get it all done.” She pushes the plate an glass back.

“All joking aside. It’s really cute what you are trying to do here, but it’s not really part of your job.”

Rey snorts as she stands up. “Ben, no jokes here. It is my job to keep you organized. I can’t do that when you are drunk rolling around with gold digging hussies. You are spoiled and lonely. You have numerous commitments and you never get enough rest. Keeping you in order is what I am supposed to do. I’m just taking it one step further. You’ll thank me later.”

He watches as she slides the glass door open and steps through, she makes sure to wave her book at him as she closes it.

  
  


A slight sheen of sweat on his brow, Ben sits next to Rey in one of the chaise loungers on the back porch. “I’m done. Do you have any idea how long it has been since I had to fold laundry? I’m sure everything will be wrinkled. I’ll have to have Pearl iron everything.”

Rey looks at him over the top edge of her sunglasses. “No you will not. I’m sure it’s fine and you are perfectly capable of ironing what isn’t.”

“What’s the point you are making here, Rey?”

“That you can still be accountable for yourself and eventually your actions. Maybe you’ll start to care more yourself.”

He huffs at her when the doorbell rings and she announces it must be yoga time. “Get ready, I’ll let the instructor in.”

Rolling his eyes he does as he is asked, meeting them in the main room off the foyer, clear irritation on his face. Rey gives him a simple smile as she slaps the mat against his chest forcing his hands to grasp it.

Rey keeps her grin the entire session as Ben glares in her direction. But when she lets the instructor out she comes back to him frozen face down in child’s pose. Even then he looks huge from his height. She laughs to herself at the image of him.

“You can get up now,’ she offers standing next to his head.

“No, I really can’t.”

“Okay, are you stuck?”

“No, just comfortable.” He kicks his feet out to lay flush against the floor his head resting in his folded arms.

She sits next to him on the floor and rubs his back with her palm. “It’s cool. Wait until after your massage, you’ll be jelly.”

He chuckles softly in response.

“Don’t worry, you can tell me how right I was that you needed this later.”

He looks at her with semi-glassy eyes. “I’ll just tell you now.”

Standing up she bends down to grab her mat and roll it back up. “I’m glad.”

“Not to mention, and no offense, but your ass is fabulous in those yoga pants,” he admits, his tone somehow different then his other verbal advances.

Rey wraps the bands around her mat glaring at him with a half smile. “It’s all the running you have me doing.”

“Remind me to keep you running around.”

She laughs and tosses her mat on the floor next to him. “Solo, put this stuff up and join me outside with some water, will you?”

Dropping his head back into his arms he shakes his head. “Yes ma’am.”

Handing her a bottle of water when he meets her on the porch he sits down next to her. “What’s with the porch and staring off? Is there something out there you are waiting for?”

“Have you ever taken in the view you have? It’s peaceful and I haven’t had a moment in months for peaceful anything.”

“I’m sorry I’m a terrible boss.”

“You know how talented you are? To throw it all away on booze and bitches. Some of us would give anything to have access to the kinds of roles you are offered. Jesus Ben, do you have to audition anymore or do they just hand you the script?” Her voice clearly agitated, she crosses her arms and stares at him with hard eyes.

“I don’t remember my last real audition, no, but...” he looks into her hard eyes and his expression softens into a sympathetic one. “Some of us? Are you trying to get into the business?”

Looking away embarrassed she let it slip, she shakes her head. “I know people who are.”

“But you too, right? It’s kind of brilliant seeing what you are in for up close before digging in. I can admire that. You could have told me, I would help.”

“No, no. Like I said it’s not me.”

“Shut up, Rey. I can see you now all too clearly.”

She looks at him wide-eyed. “Excuse me? Don’t speak to me like that.”

“God damn you are difficult.” He chuckles. “When you’re ready, you let me know.”

She doesn’t reply instead answering the door when the massage therapist arrives. He follows her in quietly. Rey directs the therapist to the main room and watches as they get set up and Ben strips down to just his boxers before getting on the table. Their eyes catch as she goes towards the staircase leaving him behind she runs up the stairs to the room she’ll be using.

Sitting on her bed reading a book in the middle of a small pile of books she startles when Ben clears his throat from the doorway. Leaning against the doorjamb watching her for an undetermined amount of time. He walks into the room and sits on the edge of the bed and palms through her books with a nod.

“Yep, I can see it now. All this Shakespeare. Romeo and Juliet is kind of high school don’t you think?”

“If you are going to insult me you can leave. And it’s not something I want to perform, I just like reading Shakespeare, it keeps my mind in motion.”

“Fair enough. I’m sorry about before. For being pushy.”

“How was your massage?” She changes topics as she gathers her books up into a stack.

He smiles at her tactic of changing the subject. “You were right again. I’m feeling like jelly. I think you were onto something and even if it doesn’t work I do appreciate the effort. I checked my phone and I don’t even have any messages. Maybe I’m not so missed?”

She grabs hers and tosses it to him. “The unlock code is 3231.”

Giving her a curious look he enters the pin and begins to scroll through her notifications. “27 missed calls, 15 voice messages, and 31 texts? Are you really this popular?”

“Ben, you are such a dork. No, they are all for you. Your agent, incoming offers for most anything, girls you stupidly gave my number to so I could screen them, but were always too drunk to remember.” She scrolls through and shows him a text with a picture of someone’s tits. “These are my favorite.”

“Have I really been that disconnected?”

“Yes. And drunk and high, and too busy fucking strangers to remember who you even are. It’s disgusting.”

He reaches a hand out laying it on her forearm. “I’m sorry for all of that, but it’s hard being all alone when you can’t trust anyone. Relationships are impossible or I’m stuck with other actors who I will have even less time to be with. I don’t have a lot of time for friends right now and I guess I just got carried away with it. It does mean something that you care enough to point it out.”

“I’ve been at your side almost non stop for nine months, you should know you can trust me. I already have all of your vital information, including credit cards I could have ran up so easily if I weren’t an honest person. Ben, I don’t know how I got this job, but by some miracle I did. I came all the way from the Midwest in hopes of getting closer to you, and I was so disappointed when I saw who you really are.”

“That’s not really me. That’s one small fragment that I allowed to manifest. Maybe you do need to start auditioning, fooled me. I had no idea you were a fan.” He laughs anxiously.

“Again, you aren’t a fair tool to measure by considering how often you were actually aware of your actions.”

“Are you doing meditation with me? You look like you could use some quiet yourself.” He changes the subject quickly.

“I can.”

“Okay. Um, until then I’m going to go look at my lines.” Getting up and to the door he turns around. “Maybe we can run lines together some time so you can get some practice?”

“Sure. I guess.”

Rey is comfortably sitting on a plush pillow, centered and feeling light inside when the doorbell rings. She cracks one eye listening to Ben answer the door before passing by her again towards the kitchen. Italian, not fancy, but probably some kind of pizza, she’d assume.

Stretching, she follows the savory aroma into the kitchen. Ben is setting the table with lasagna and bread sticks. Looking up he smiles at her and waves her over.

Groggily she stumbles into her chair and smiles back. “Wow, you shouldn’t have.”

“It’s the least I can do. Besides I’m not entirely sure, but I think you fell asleep meditating. I let the guide out and ordered dinner an hour ago.” He shrugs.

“Oh my God, that’s so fucking embarrassing,” she groans into her hands.

“Anymore embarrassing than what you seen me do in the last nine months? No big deal. I must be exhausting if you could have sucked my dick a dozen times without my noticing.”

“Yes, to be honest. I can’t believe I said that.” She blushes to a bright pink. “I was furious this morning.”

“I noticed. I deserved it and I kind of enjoyed hearing you say something crude. You always seemed too bookish to let loose.”

Quietly, they eat together as the sun begins to dip below the horizon leaving them in the soft glow of the sun setting. Looking at one another shyly with every few bites. Ben gets up to turn on the light over the table.

“Today passed a little too quickly I think,” he says when he sits back down.

“Days off always do.”

“I thought it would feel much longer all things considered, but actually enjoyed the time off and getting to know a little bit about my assistant. Considering you are the only one who chose to stay.”

“Well, you are packed tomorrow. I have my alarm set for four I’ll wake you at six and we’ll get going by seven.”

“You get up at four? No wonder you are so tired.” His brow wrinkles with concern.

“To get myself ready, I have to. Then I have to go through my notes and make sure I have everything down right so I don’t forget something. You are quite busy.”

“I think you might be busier. Maybe you need some time off?”

“I can’t afford time off.”

“I’d pay you,” he laughs. “I’m paying Pearl apparently.”

“Well, the company that actually prints my check would disagree with you.”

“Call them and quit, I’ll pay you privately.”

“And benefits?” She laughs at the absurdity of it.

“Covered.”

“Ben, it’s ridiculous. I don’t think I’m even going to stick around that much longer.”

“You have to,” he argues.

“Why?”

“Because I haven’t needed anyone in a long time and after today I’m sure I need you.”

Her eyes find his pleading to her. “Ben, that doesn’t sound professional.”

“Rey, please give me a chance. I want to get better. I don’t think that will happen if you leave soon.” His voice cracks.

“This was never a permanent situation for me, but I’ll stick around until you are in a better place.”

Ben smiles. “Thank you.”

After dinner they go separate ways. Ben back to his lines and Rey to her room. It takes a little bit to feel comfortable in her new surroundings, but she is getting too sleepy to care. She starts the shower water as she thinks about the days events. Stripping down stirs her memory to Ben, she’s naked in Ben Solo’s house where she has seen him naked or mostly naked numerous time without him even knowing.

Her mind travels to every bare part of skin of his that she saw today alone. His chest with solid muscles and smooth skin, his beautiful ass she would love to bite into. It was one reason she chose him when his name came up at the agency she works for. She thought it’d get her close enough, but after getting to see his true colors all that faded away, until now.

She doesn’t want to be attracted to him. Not knowing how many women she has scared off in the mornings. All those NDAs she forced them to sign are stacked in a neat pile inside one of his desk drawers. She got through to him today, she can feel it. He feels different, but then she accuses herself that she is the one that has changed. Her feelings deepening without her consent, she wonders if she shouldn’t just leave now before it all becomes a huge mess.

After a brief shower, her hair wrapped in a towel, she finds herself layering on a thin bit of lip tint, knowing she is being superficial and silly. Still, she puckers her lips at her reflection before getting dressed in some soft pajama bottoms with cats all over them, a thin strapped tank on top that matches. Combing her hair with her wide-toothed comb she feels as though she is talking herself out of something she shouldn’t be. Wondering if she should go say goodnight, or at least check on him one more time.

Conflicted and incapable of laying down until she sees him one last time for the night, she knocks on his door.

He answers in thin pajama pants, shirtless, and waves her in leaving the door open. Rey looks at it behind her as if to memorize her escape route.

“What’s up, my lovely assistant?” he questions, sitting on his bed with his beat up script in his hands.

“I wanted to say goodnight.”

“So, you are checking on me.” He states with a toothy grin.

“No, no I’m not checking… Okay yeah, I’m checking on you. I get worried with you, you don’t make it easy to relax around.” She blushes standing across from him, her foot twisting nervously into the carpet.

“No, I don’t. I’m working on it.”

“Okay, goodnight.” She starts to walk back to the door, feeling a little more confident.

“Hey, while you are here can you read with me? Only a few lines. They feel off somehow.”

She glances laughing softly. “No, I don’t think I’ll be any help.”

He shoves a booklet of printed pages into her hand already open to the page. “This one here.”

She looks where his fingertip lands, and nods already feeling herself tremble nervously. She clears her throat and waits for him to start.

“Rachel, when are you going to realize what you mean to me?” he begins.

“Um,” Rey looks around the page confused. “Okay, sorry… I’ve told you it doesn’t matter anymore. I can’t be happy here when you this angry. It’s messed up, no woman deserves this.” Feeling silly at first her last few words fall in tone with the script.

He stands up and steps closer. “I promised you I would change. It’s raining out there and it’s dark. Stay at least until morning. We can work this out.”

“You’ll never change. I’ve seen you down this dark path too many times. Too many times my cheek has felt the sting of your temper.” She rubs her cheek as if it were something she could feel, the idea of a man being that angry. She’s seen that in Ben, even though he has never escalated it to violence.

His hand rests over hers along her cheek. Face inches from her now. So close she can smell the mouthwash on his breath.

“I can change,” he states firmly.

“You can?” she says in a breathy whisper.

He tilts his head sideways giving her a confused look. “That’s not the next line.”

Giving herself space she steps backwards and laughs. “Shit, its not?” Her face scours the page. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I don’t know what that was.”

“No problem. Let’s take it from there.”

Rey nods skimming over the page, a bubble forms in her throat as she reads further and he gets in closer to her again his hand finding her cheek once more.

“Ahem, sure, here we are,” she begins the script falling to her side. “People like you don’t change.”

“Love changes people and I love you.”

His lips press to hers forcing her heart to race and nails to grip into his shoulders after the script falls from her hand altogether. He cups both her cheeks in his hands and pulls her in gently, his tongue slipping into her mouth she wraps a leg around in an attempt to get higher, closer, whichever kept his lips to hers. Her back lands against the doorjamb forcing a groan of discomfort from her.

As quickly as his lips found hers, the left them cold to the air. She’s looking up at him through starry eyes, embarrassed and blushing. He steps back his hands held out as though he just dropped something too hot to hold.

“I’m so sorry, Rey. The kiss is in the script.”

“Oh, it’s okay. I was just taken by surprise.” She coughs and laughs before slinking quickly out of the room closing the door behind her.

Six Months Later…

Reys eyes blink rapidly from the onslaught of paparazzi and media cameras outside the theater the awards are being held in. It has already taken a lot out of her to attend escorted by Ben, of course. He practically begged her so he didn’t have to go alone, baiting her with the fact she could keep an eye on if he drinks, because he would be tempted.

_Is this your girlfriend?_

_Where did you meet?_

_Why have you been avoiding the public?_

_How about a kiss to celebrate your win?_

Ben links his arm in hers and pulls her away as they head to their car. Slipping into the back of the limo with ease as the driver holds the door.

“I thought they did that when you go into the theater, not as you’re leaving,” Rey complains rubbing her eyes smearing her mascara.

“The legitimate ones sure. These are the late night vultures. Did you have a good time otherwise? Normally there are after parties, but there will be too much alcohol.”

“It wasn’t terrible. It’s kind of boring to tell the truth. They make it look so glamorous on TV, but it’s just a lot of sitting.”

“Don’t they. Oh, hey,” he licks his thumb and rubs the mascara streak away with it. “You’re smudging.”

Unintentionally leaning into the warmth of his palm lingering above her cheek, she shakes her head. “Geez, thank you. I’m such a mess tonight.”

“No you’re beautiful tonight. It’s nice to put down your pen and notepad once in awhile isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” She leans back against the seat. “You know what else today is?”

He shakes his head.

“Six months sober,” she grins sleepily. “You made it.”

“Only because you put your foot down and forced me.”

When the car stops she looks out to see his house. They wait for the driver to open the door to climb out, Ben offering Rey a hand. He pulls her inside where they both kick their shoes off. Rey’s height abruptly changing.

“Damn those heels are rough, never again.”

Ben laughs yanking his socks off to feel the cool tile of the foyer floor. “Take your hose off the tile feels really good after long nights in uncomfortable shoes.”

She laughs and looks around for something to give her an excuse not to. His waiting prompts her to just do it. She reaches under her skirt and dances around as she removes her hose. The cool air caresses her skin as the tile greets the bottom of her feet.

“Holy shit! That does feel pretty good.”

“Told you. Thanks again for coming along.”

“Sure, I guess people think I’m your girlfriend now. My friends back home are probably blowing my phone up.”

“You didn’t tell them we were going together?”

She grins. “No, I want them to be jealous. They didn’t get to go as Ben Solo’s date to the biggest awards ceremony of the year. Sometimes, the bitch in me needs a minute to shine. All this shining has worn me out though.”

Ben laughs as she heads up the stairs. “Rey?”

Pausing halfway up she looks back at him. “Yeah?”

“You always shine… in case you didn’t know.”

Smiling in response, her heart racing, she runs up the rest of the stairs with her skirt hiked up in her hands. Her back falls against her bedroom door when she gets into her room and closes it. Her anxiety has her feeling edgy, at least she thinks it’s her anxiety. They thought she was his girlfriend and he didn’t deny it. Her imagination running wild she takes a few deep breaths and centers herself.

Reaching for her zipper on her dress she gets it down a short distance before it locks in place. Her head hanging, she slinks down the hallway to knock on his door. He answers in just his tuxedo pants, barefooted and amazing looking.

“My zipper is stuck.” She points over her shoulder trying not to laugh at her predicament.

“Okay, step over here into the light.” He pulls her into better lighting that happens to be closer to his bed.

The TV on in the background she listens to his breathing as he fumbles with the zipper. Her heart begins to race again the longer it takes him to fix it. Gasping when she hears the hum of the zipper as it painstakingly lowers down her back. His fingertips stroking down her spine as it goes down. Frozen, unsure what to do now that the zipper is down and he hasn’t moved away. His hands linger on her skin in a ghostly caress bringing goosebumps to the surface.

The feel of his breath on the side of her neck has her jumping. One arm encircles her around her midsection the other over her chest pulling her in flush against him.

“Shhh, you don’t need to be nervous,” he whispers into her ear before placing his lips the spot below.

Kissing down the side of her neck until he reaches her shoulder. He pulls her closer at the feel of her trembling. She gulps when he pulls the pins out of her hair and it falls loosely around her shoulders and down her back. The pins clink to the top of the bedside table. His nose presses into her hair as he inhales.

“I find myself longing to smell your hair after you get out of the shower. It’s such a distinctive scent for a shampoo, it reminds me of how unique you are,” he breathes into her ear.

“Sweet pea, special order,” she manages to slip out.

“Is everything about you sweet? I bet you taste sweet with just enough saltiness to remember it’s a pussy. Will you let me taste you?” He pulls her arms loose from where she pins her dress to her chest.

She gulps harder as the cool air engulfs her nearly naked body as her dress falls to the ground in a waterfall of crunching fabric. “Fuck.”

His fingers stroke over the tops of her shoulders and down her arms. She reaches for his hands and pulls them back around her where they were earlier. He pulls her tightly against him again, the obvious bulge in his pants presses into her. She panics when a tear falls onto his arm, but he only pulls her closer.

“Why are you crying?” he asks softly.

Waiting as he kisses down her neck again before replying she shrugs. “I… my heart’s...I think I’m panicking.”

Turning her around slowly, his thumbs stroke her tears away. “We don’t have to do anything. I’m happy you let me get this far.”

She smiles embarrassed turning her face into his palm gathering her thoughts while lingering in his touch. “Ben, I’m not sure what I’m doing. I haven’t actually done any of this before and the idea of you being so close and intimate with my body is freaking me the fuck out.”

“Hey, we can slow down, whatever you need.” He kisses her forehead and pulls her in for a hug.

Her face presses to his warm chest as her arms wrap around him in return. “Can we make it darker in here? Just some, not completely.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Ben steps away from her dropping his pants and walking over to the light switch by the door flipping it off. “Is this better?”

“I think so.”

“Rey, get on the bed sweetheart,” he demands in a husky tone as he approaches.

Crawling from the foot of it towards her waist when she does as she is told. She jumps at his touch again when his fingers stroke along her sides and lower stomach. His tongue dips into her belly button, his fingertips tucking inside the waist of her panties.

“Jesus,” she yelps, jumping again at his touch.

“Nope, still me,” he jokes with her as he slides her panties down over her hips and thighs.

She laughs distracted just enough as he pulls her panties from her and tosses them to the side. Slowly he spreads her ankles apart climbing in between. She giggles nervously when the heat from his breath covers her bare skinned mound.

“This is perfect,” he compliments her licking over her outer labia, her hips immediately arching. “Try to keep your hips still for a bit.”

“Sorry.” She licks her lips to the feel of his tongue tracing along her slit with the warmth of his thumbs pulling her softly apart.

Giving a soft groan when he dips his tongue inside of her and sucks the moisture she provides from it. He flicks the tip of his tongue over the hood of her clitoris laughing when she cries out. The sound she elicits making him harder.

“Your clit is so swollen and you are so wet, you’ve been ready for awhile,” he teases pulling her nub into his mouth and sucking in a pattern that makes her squirm incapable of responding.

His lips pop when he releases her.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Are you this horny for me, or just really horny?”

“Oh, my God, Ben. For you,” she replies groaning at him.

“So, when I do this,” he asks gripping her clit between his lips pulling her into his mouth while flicking her with his tongue. “You aren’t imagining anyone else?”

“Is your ego that fragile?” she whines.

“No, I just want to be sure you know who is in control now.”

“Okay, you win. You are the master of me and my virgin body. You weirdo.”

Laughing in response he take a wide swathe over her, before a new sensation begins. His finger glides down from top to bottom, splitting her open enough to graze her sensitive spots before slipping carefully inside. His tongue resumes to teasing her clit.

She can feel herself flexing internally with just one finger inside of her. Again panicking at the size of him from her memory. It doesn’t last long, her stomach burning and twisting and her insides feeling aflame. Her clit becomes so sensitive she can’t keep from bucking her hips any longer. His hands grip her firmly on the sides as she grinds against his face.

It’s like being set free. Burning fire and ice at the same time sweeping through her body like some kind of explosion. For a few minutes she doesn’t think about his mouth on her, his tongue swirling gently inside of her core as he sucks everything she released from her orgasm from within her. The high soon disappearing leaving her in a sensitive state as she squirms away from his mouth.

Moving closer to her, he climbs over her and lays next to her grinning from ear to ear at his accomplishment. “So?”

She avoids looking at him. “So, what? Like were you good at it? Yes, very.”

“No, how do you feel? Want to do more?”

She rolls her head in his direction. “Why are you being so nice about it?” she asks her tears coming back. She tries to fan them away. “I’m not a big baby, I swear.”

Leaning over her his thick arm secures her by the waist pulling her in. “I know you aren’t. It’s hard for you to relinquish yourself from ultimate self control. Everything is so much better when you don’t fight it or fear it, but it’s okay to be scared. I would never hurt you. Especially, not after spending six months falling in love with you.”

“What?” She looks at him perplexed.

“I told you I needed you. I wasn’t playing around. I wanted to fall in love with you. You are good for me. And this is how I can be good for you. You can let go and still be alright, because I will always take care of you when you are vulnerable, even if it’s only in the bedroom. Because you’re a bad ass otherwise. Enough to get me to listen to you, anyhow.”

She grabs his face and pulls his mouth to hers. He grunts at the sudden pressure, his palm flattening to her lower back. She tosses her leg over him and draws his lower body closer to hers, her tongue finding his and gliding over the surface.

He gently pushes her back. “Rey, sweetheart. We don’t have to rush. Let me treat you right.”

Nodding she lays back and he pulls her to the center of the bed climbing over her. His knees nudge her thighs apart after removing his boxers so he can come to rest at her entrance. She gulps at the feel of him brushing over her. Balancing with one hand near her head, he reaches between them.

“You can scream, cry, bite me, whatever your need to, okay?” he asks as he presses himself at the hot wet center of her watching her eyes widen at the simple feel of the head of him as it slips inside of her.

She nods biting her lip and gripping to his forearms with steeled force. His eyes never leave hers as he continues to ease into her as slowly as his own pleasure will allow. Tears slip down her cheeks.

“Is it okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” she sobs softly. “I’m just happy.”

Using conversation to distract her as he moves slowly from within her to repeat impaling her again. “You are?”

She nods. “I love you too.”

“I know that. You’d have to, to commit to saving a dumb fuck like me.”

As he continues inside of her, her inner flesh burning as she expands around him, she tries lifting her legs to wrap around him. Finding it relieves some of the inner pressure she moves her hips with his, and before long the pain becomes something more pleasurable. The more she adjusts the wetter she becomes and he takes advantage of it moving faster. Building in speed until he hears that wet skin slapping sound he loves so much.

He leans down to kiss her now that she is moving in time with him. Her arms snare him by the neck pulling his full weight on top of her. Somehow, she still manages to move beneath him, lost to the feel of herself rubbing against his body. He pulls back enough to watch her pained expression as she rides his length to her own agenda seeking out another orgasm. Watching when her eyes squint closed and her thighs lock onto him.

Timing it so the height of her orgasm is met with the deepest and hardest thrust he can give her, spilling into her moments after her thighs become slack. He still dips softly inside of her body, unwilling to give the feel of her up quite yet. Kissing her forehead he smiles down out her.

“Can you breath alright?”

She begins to nod, but then grins and shakes her head. “No.”

He laughs with her sliding over. “Sorry.”

Catching a full breath she takes a moment and looks over at him dazed and confused. “Did that really happen?”

“You were finally wrong for once.”

She looks at him curiously. “How?”

“I will never fuck you, Ben Solo,” he paraphrases her with a wide grin. “I not only fucked you, but I ate your pussy too.”

She blushes and covers her face. “And I cried like an idiot most of the time.”

“Yeah, you did. I liked it though. I got to see a different side of you. I think I just fell more in love with you.” He leans over and kisses her quickly.

“I arrived in town in love with you. I’m glad I moved here.”

“One more thing, though Rey, just so we’re clear.”

“What’s that,” she asks burrowing up against him.

“You’re fired. I can’t pay a girlfriend that I’m sleeping with, that’s too weird.”

“Like that’ll stop me from managing everything for you.”

“That’s my favorite part, I get to keep you either way.”


End file.
